


The Mockingbird

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Lucifer, Lucifer is Satan only in name, Lucifer is a good papa, Lullabies, Minor Lucifer/Sam Winchester, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, The Author Regrets Nothing, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: Satan is a monster, he is the embodiment of evil, and no amount of cuteness displayed can ever change that. ....Oh how wrong Sam was.





	

Sam was never a religious person. He didn't grow up next to a church and he rarely visited one, unless he was planning to interview someone or hunt down a monster that had escaped into one of these holy areas. Sam did believe in angels and God though, and he prayed to both during times of stress or confusion, especially in his youth. Sam's opinion of the Devil, of Satan was flimsy in comparison, for he'd rather believe in good things than bad things.

Then one day, he met an angel. Soon after, he met the Devil. And years later, he realized he had met God but as a prophet named Chuck Shurley. All in all, it stopped Sam from praying altogether.

Only one angel was nice, the Devil was evil, and God was awful.

Sam never doubted this evaluation and continued to believe that most angels were better off being stabbed to death, the Devil was better off being locked away, and God was better off being somewhere else, as usual.

Needless to say, it messed up Sam's childhood a bit to know his previous beliefs on what angels and God were like was completely inaccurate. The Devil was still evil, just as the Bible claimed, but that did not comfort Sam because the Devil wasn't just evil, he was a major problem in his life.

Sam was determined never to let go of his second evaluation. The angels could come granting him amazing wishes, Lucifer could start crying about how victimized he felt, and God could run back from space to apologize for being so absent.

Fortunately, none of those were going to happen. No one was desperate enough to earn Sam's trust and affection (though Lucifer did whine a bit), but what really got Sam tempted to re-think his opinions again was not some plea made at the doorstep of his home, but a baby.

A half-angel, half-human baby.

After numerous debates, Sam and Dean finally agreed to let Lucifer raise his son inside the Bunker since all of Heaven wanted to murder the child. Lucifer swore he would be a good father, better than God ever was, and for the past six days, Lucifer has been cooing over his child with such unadulterated affection that Sam wonders if this is still the same Lucifer he has known for nearly half of his life.

It reminds him less of the Lucifer who once tortured him and tried to kill him (while possessing his friend), and more of the Lucifer who promised to be nice to him and give him everything he wanted. The Cage must have changed him, tormented him until he grew closer to the definition of Satan that Sam heard about as a child. He was still evil, overall, so Sam's evaluation of Lucifer's character was still correct, yet the more Sam watched Lucifer take care of his baby, the less he could convince himself that the monster who wanted to destroy the world is the same one living inside his house.

Dean seems to have no doubts about who or what was singing lullabies every night and changing stinky diapers at least ten times a day, but Sam is beginning to doubt how evil Lucifer really is. He made it clear nearly a year ago that God had abandoned him, manipulated him into working for him, and Sam was a witness to God vanishing from the Earth, without so much as a goodbye to his loyal son, or to anyone, but Dean.

Sam hates that he's beginning to sympathize with Lucifer again, but he's never been good at being angry or hateful towards those who don't truly deserve his hate. He had wanted to mark Lucifer as his worst enemy, his true nemesis, above all other foes, but Lucifer is making it hard for Sam by being so loving and sweet and gentle that instead of acting like the Devil he was supposed to be, he was acting more like the angels of lore.

Beings of light and love and glory, and in essence, Lucifer was all of that.

Only Castiel seems to accept Lucifer's odd behavior as being genuine and acceptable. He's also the only one who helps Lucifer tend to the baby's needs. Maybe he wants to be of use to a sibling again, having failed miserably for most of his life to earn approval. Dean doesn't like their brotherly bonding, but Castiel does well imitating Sam's bitch face that Dean has yet to produce a full complaint.

Sam silently watches day by day as Lucifer takes care of his son, keeping the baby happy all day and night, entertaining him with gifts and toys and smooches and songs. Sam is almost jealous of the little thing, who is - according to lore - what people call the Anti-Christ, but the baby is managing to enjoy a kind of peace that Sam, also known as the Anti-Christ by some, never really had after he turned six months old. His father was too busy hunting, his mother was dead, and Dean was still a boy, virtually a toddler around the time Sam's life took a permanent dive towards the abnormal

The baby's name is Lucian, meaning "light", befitting of a child whose father was also called "The Morning Star". Lucifer had admitted that whatever beauty he once possessed was long gone, ruined by the bloody Civil War and his time in the Cage. He was more demonic in appearance than angelic, something he openly envied Castiel about to the point that he was driven to pull pranks on his younger brother whenever Lucian was asleep.

Castiel is seldom offended. He takes the pranks as an opportunity to fight back against Lucifer and release any pent up frustration. Of course, Dean always yells at them both for leaving a trail of mess made out of feathers and flour and paint all over the place, only for Lucifer to snap it all clean and complain that Dean was being a drama queen.

Sam has the sneaking suspicion that Castiel agrees with Lucifer's opinion.

In the end, Sam cannot sit by idly as Lucifer, former Ruler of Hell-turned single father, is babying his son with a goofy grin that reminds Sam more of creepy clowns than mass murderers. Dean and Castiel are out for a beer run when Sam decides to approach Lucifer, who is perched up on the library table, trying to coo his son into a peaceful sleep as he rocks him gently in his arms.

"Lucifer."

Lucifer looks up and beams at Sam. The hunter flinches slightly, but he doesn't pause his steps and continues to walk until he's standing right next to the archangel. Lucian is seconds away from falling asleep and together the two watch him drift out of this world and into glorious dream land.

"Must be tedious to sleep so often," Lucifer bemoans.

Sam simply nods. This was the tenth time Lucifer has complained about his son's necessity to sleep for many hours a day, yet he never fails to help the little one find his way. Always a song ready to send him away.

"I thought you enjoyed watching him sleep."

Lucifer ponders for a moment, eyes on the infant.

"I do, but how is he going to big and bad like his daddy if all he does is sleep?"

Sam raises a finger. "Okay, first off, we're not letting this kid grow big and bad, and certainly not evil. And second, it's just sleep. Look how far me and Dean have come, and we sleep plenty a day."

Lucifer gives a look that read _That's not entirely true but I got your point_. It's then that Sam realizes how little the brothers actually sleep per day, much less than the standard for fully grown adults.

"I hope my son doesn't become addicted to sleeping."

"I can't guarantee that." Even as a hunter, Sam has found sleep very enticing, enough to make him despise being awake.

Lucifer pouts, but at least he doesn't look angry. Lucifer is still prone to temper tantrums worse than any living being Sam has ever encountered, and if there was anything to fear about Lucian, it was the potential for him to throw a fit over minor provocations. The only reassurance Sam really has that Lucian would not inherit the nasty parts of Lucifer's personality was Lucifer's own promise from the day he begged to reside in the Bunker; He told them that he'd make sure his son grew up to be gentle, unaffected by the consequences of a jacked childhood, and truly capable of free will.

In Lucifer's own words, he was going to raise his son far better than his father ever raised him.

Sam actually believes this promise, that Lucifer would try his best (and he's trying, really!), but Sam is still cautious about the outcome. How does one draw the line between too little love and too much love?

"Say, didn't Michael raise you too?"

Lucifer pauses making googly eyes at his baby boy, and turns his head to gaze up at the ceiling, his mind elsewhere.

"He...did. Mostly, it was Michael, but dad chose what I needed to learn. Just...he was my dad so, his presence counted." Lucifer returns his gaze back down, his expression solemn. Sam ponders on the answer and finds that he agrees with what Lucifer said. A sibling is not the perfect substitute for a parent, and while Sam does not feel any attachment to either John nor Mary, a child would feel differently.

He still remembers the times John disappointed him with drunken or absent nights. Even Dean's presence could not ease his pain, he just made Sam love him more.

A thought hits Sam.

"Wait. Did Michael ever make faces at you like you do to your son?"

Lucifer glares at Sam with fierce indignation, but with his cheeks puffed, he looks more comical than scary. He is beginning to hold his son loosely in his arms, so Sam is also too distracted to even consider that he may have crossed the line with such a comment.

"Michael loved me!"

Lucifer looks away from Sam and begins snuggling against his baby. Sam swears he can hear the archangel saying mean things right in front of him to the sleeping child. At least Sam knows now where Lucifer inherited his overly affectionate parenting style, and hopefully, it won't be interrupted and render the child feeling broken.

Judging by how Lucifer is so brutally protective of the boy, Sam doubts it will happen easily, despite his own worries.

"Hey Sam, why don't you hold him?"

Sam is startled nearly out of his skin. He lacks experience with babies, and tells Lucifer as much.

"Come on! I know I can trust you."

He winks, and Sam feels compelled to take the baby or begin questioning the meaning of said wink. Lucifer is a single father, Kelly having died during childbirth, so Lucifer is free to molest anyone he wants. Sam should not assume Lucifer would go for him, but he does seem to trust Sam a lot. Castiel very rarely gets to carry Lucian, and this is despite him being an uncle and a regular caretaker.

Lucifer guides Sam into holding the baby just right, and Lucian remains curled up in white blankets in Sam's arms, his peaceful sleep undisturbed. Lucifer smiles joyfully at them both, and Sam decides, maybe, that he should start singing, just to ease the mood.

This entire moment feels too surreal for his liking.

So he starts, picking the first song he can remember from his very early days as a child nearly as small as Lucian.

"H-Hush, little baby, don't you cry; Papa's gonna sing you a lullaby." Sam ignores the snicker he earns from Lucifer, who doesn't bother him further and lets Sam continue. "Hush little baby, don't say a word; Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird." He's caught up by how happy the baby seems from hearing the song that he's surprised when Lucifer _does_ interrupt him.

"A mockingbird?"

Sam looks up, slightly flustered.

"It's just a song Dean used to sing for me. I don't know why the lyrics are like that."

Lucifer looks offended, as if the lyrics are intended for evil purposes and might make his baby stupid. Sam doubts Lucifer knows any songs himself though, maybe there are ones in Enochian--

"Sing another song."

"Eh?"

Lucifer's stare gives no room for argument, so Sam scrambles his brain trying to remember another one.

"La la lu, la la lu...oh, my little star...sweeper?"

Sam manages, but the archangel peering down at him looks ready to burst into a fit of giggles and this time Sam feels he has the right to be offended instead. "Hey! I'm trying to remember, okay!"

"Alright alright, keep going."

Sam preps his voice with a cough and resumes, "I'll...sweep the stardust for you. La la lu, la la lu, little soft fluffy sleeper, here comes a pink cloud for you." Lucian seems to curl up more comfortably in his arms this time, as if he prefers this song more to the previous one. His cuteness level just boosted.

Even Lucifer notices.

"La la lu, la la lu, little wandering angel, fold up your wings, close your eyes."

A smile stretches across Lucifer's face, his approval clear.

"La la lu, la la lu, and may love be your keeper."

Lucifer joins him.

"La la lu, la la lu, oh my little star sweeper..."

It appears there really is a way for Sam to bond with Lucifer, and he never would have guessed it would be through Lucifer's child or by singing a lullaby. It's even harder than before now to deny that deep down, Lucifer is still an angel and not a ferocious monster. All he needed was good company.

The pair keep going, cooing and singing over the half-angel in Sam's arms.

They don't stop until Dean and Castiel return.

 


End file.
